Bowser vs Spyro
Bowser vs Spyro is a 'What If?' Death Battle created by Kentrostego32. BowservsSypro.png|I did not make the Bowser art used, the Spyro art is from his new reboot game coming soon. It is the first episode of the first season of his Death Battles. It features Bowser from the Mario series fighting against Spyro from the well... Spyro series. 'Description' Two of gaming's most well known reptiles duke it out to see who tips the scales as the most powerful reptile in video game history. ' 'Interlude Wiz: There are few reptiles who can truly call themselves gaming icons. Boomstick: But there are few who can pack more than just claws, teeth and scales, like Spyro the Purple Dragon... Wiz: ...And Bowser, King of the Koopas. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to anylize their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. 'Spyro the Dragon' Wiz: Spyro, the titular character of an Activision made series about collecting eggs and fighting evil, and PlayStations most beloved reptilian mascot. Boomstick: Alongside Gex. Wiz: Spyro may look like a typical dragon but fire breath is not the only thing he packs. In fact, Spyro can breath out all sorts of elements. He has access to ice, water and electrical breaths alongside the expected flames and he can also become a ball of earth and spikes. He is also capable of performing a super charge which allows him to well... charge at attackers. Boomstick: Unfortunately he's not the best at flying, but he can use his wings as a shield.... which is almost as badass. Wiz: However, using certain power ups his flight can be increased so that he has the flight skills of an adult dragon. He's known for incredible feats like rescuing his species from extinction, surviving a 1.9 megaton hit and flying almost as fast as a peregrine falcon'.' Boomstick: DAMN, Spyro is fast, but he is also a cocky little bitch at times and can act reckless, but if I was as powerful as Spyro, being a bit reckless wouldn't really be the worst thing in the world. Wiz: If you tick him off too much he'll become Dark Spyro, who is extremely powerful, Dark Spyro's flight capabilities are increased greatly and he gains access to deadly Dark Aether, a dangerous element that can cause heavy damage to almost anything. Boomstick: In other words, don't mess with Spyro, or you'll probably die. 'Bowser' Wiz: Bowser is the king of all of Koopas in the Mario universe, he is an extremely powerful reptile who you don't want to mess with. Boomstick: Let's start of with one key factor about Bowser. He can change his size based on how angry he gets, all it takes is too much rage or Kamek's magic and Bowser ends up over 60 feet tall and ready to wreck any plumbers in sight. Wiz: Of cause in this match-up it's a dragon he needs to worry about. But Bowser has incredible feats, his flame breath is easily more powerful than Spyro's, he can spin his shell rapidly, perform all sorts of wrestling techniques, spawn hammers from nowhere and lob them. Boomstick: The Flying Slam is no joke, with it he will grab his opponent, flip into the air and crush them with his multi-ton body... which would be unpleasant for anyone being attacked to say the least. Wiz: He can also shoot out the huge spikes on his shell at his opponent and will immediately grow more for future usage. He can also transform into a spiked ball that resembles his shell, he can transform his opponents into bricks and coins, he even has a Kirby like ability to inhale his enemies, but with no Mario or Luigi inside him this is currently not very useful to him, he also has many transformations, but to be fair on Spyro who will only use Dark Spyro, only Giant Bowser will be used for this death battle. Boomstick: Bowser's most incredible feat is his durability, he's been thrown into both a star and a black hole and has came back with no injuries anywhere on his body, this makes Bowser nearly indestructible, he has been defeated before but has never actually died, that alone makes him a force to be reckoned with, and as stated before he has achieved many feats before. 'Intermission' Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! 'FIGHT' *Spyro is seen creating a tower with playing cards, as he completes it Bowser Jr trips over and knocks it down.* Spyro: "What the hell was that for?" Jr: "I didn't mean it." Spyro: "Yea right, I've heard a thing or two about you and this seems like something you'd do, I better put you in your place". *Spyro grabs Jr and puts him on top of a tree* Spyro: "There we go, now I can build this in peace." Jr: "FATHER HELP, THS FLYING LIZARD IS BULLYING ME, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!" *Loud and rapid footsteps can be heard from the distance, suddenly Bowser appears and slams Spyro into the ground* Bowser: "Picking on my son are you, I'll show you punk!" Spyro: "I'm no punk, leave now and take your son with you before I take you down!" Bowser: "Was that a threat... if you wish for a battle... come at me!" *Spyro charges at Bowser and knocks him back, Bowser then grabs Spyro with one hand and slams his head onto a rock before swinging him away. Spyro crashes into a cliff but quickly recovers and flies back shooting fire balls at Bowser, Bowser shoots his own fire balls which absorb Spyro's fire balls and head directly towards Spyro, Spyro avoids the fire and returns to the ground. He charges at Bowser again, but shoots fire instead of hitting Bowser, Bowser grabs Spyro again, and performs his Flying Slam on Spyro* Bowser: "That'd should've crushed him..." Spyro: "Hardly... what even was that, I hardy felt a thing." Bowser: "You haven't seen anything yet!" *Bowser rushes towards Spyro and spins in his shell, Spyro avoids Bowser's spin attack but is suddenly hit by one of Bowser's spines which he shot out. Bowser then follows by spewing multiple fire balls, the first few hit Spyro but he counters with his bubble breath which douses the rest of the fire balls. Bowser then proceeds to lift up a heavy boulder which he throws at Spyro, Spyro charges into it and smashes it but Bowser quickly punches Spyro in the face and repeatedly hammers him into the ground with his fists and throws Spyro away.* Spyro: "You just chipped my horn!" Bowser: "So what, can't My Little Dragon grow a pair or something?" Spyro: "Now it's on!" *Spyro transforms into Dark Spyro and proceeds to charge at Bowser sending him flying, Bowser tries to counter but Dark Spyro is too fast for Bowser to keep up with him. Bowser quickly spins in his shell and knocks Dark Spyro off course, he bites onto Dark Spyro and spins around rapidly, before throwing Dark Spyro far away. Dark Spyro charges again, but Bowser dodges his attack and Dark Spyro hits the tree Bowser Jr is on, knocking the tree down* Jr: "FATHER HELP!" Bowser: "You've crossed the line Spyro, YOU'RE F***ING DEAD NOW!" *Bowser proceeds to grow many times his size and slams his fist on Dark Spyro cracking the ground and causing a shock-wave, he then attempts to bite Dark Spyro but he narrowly escapes being killed, Dark Spyro shoots Dark Aether at Bowser and blasts his hand of... Bowser quickly regenerates from this and attempts to crush Dark Sypro between his palms. Dark Spyro avoids this and shoots for Dark Aether at Bowser, Bowser enters his shell and is unaffected but the Dark Aether.* Bowser: "So this is your final form?.... PATHETIC" Dark Spyro: "You haven't seen ANYTHING yet!" *Dark Spyro spins rapidly and causes rocks and earth to clump around him, he charges at Bowser who proceeds to roll up into a spiked ball, the two collide, depsite the size difference Dark Spyro pushes Bowser back but Bowser starts to increase his rotation speed to supersonic levels, he crushes the earth ball Dark Spyro created but Dark Spyro himself is hardly scratched, Dark Spyro breathes electricity into the clouds and causes lightning to strike on Bowser, he is shocked out of his ball formation and left vulnerable, Dark Spyro freezes Bowser's legs and stops him from moving. Dark Spyro charges a huge beam of Dark Aether while Bowser charges a stream of blue fire. the two attacks collide and cause a massive explosion. Dark Spyro emerges heavily weakened and sees Bowser standing unresponsively at his normal size* Dark Spyro: "This fight is tiring me out, let's finish this!" *Bowser does not respond. Dark Spyro then charges at Bowser at full force, knocking him to the ground.* Dark Spyro: "Looks like i'm done with you. *Bowser suddenly grabs Dark Spyro's tail.* Bowser "That's funny, you think you've won this battle, all you've done is piss me off, now it's time for an onslaught like you've never witnessed before!" *Bowser bites into Dark Spyro's back at full force, Dark Spyro tries to free his tail from Bowser's clutches but Bowser squeezes it and rips the tail off, he then grabs Dark Spyro by the horns and proceeds to rip his skull in half, Bowser lets out a mighty screech and goes to check on his son, who is cheering from behind the fallen tree.* KO! 'Results' Boomstick: MY CHILDHOOD HERO IS DEAD, oh well, at least I still got Gex. Wiz: While both Bowser and Dark Spyro are almost even when it comes to how powerful they are, there is a huge gap between their durability, Dark Spyro, heck any form of Spyro is durable but no form of his could survive what Bowser has dealt with, Bowser is not totally invincible but he does get pretty close as he can easily regenerate from even being thrown into a Black Hole, something not even Light can survive, Dark Spyro may out-speed Bowser but Bowser can easily survive anything that Dark Spyro throws at him. Boomstick: Looks like Spyro's flame just got put out. Wiz: The winner is Bowser. Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel